Soledad
by AdryInfhernuz
Summary: Mokuro siempre ha estado solo, su ser necesitaba una luz para poder segir..¿acoso el decimo vongola puede ayudarlo?   Tsuna x Mokuro.. 6927


**Ningunos de los personajes, ni nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Me pertenece -para mi desgracia uwu-. Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro.**

…**..**

Esta es la primera historia de Tsuna x Mokuro que escribo, waa no se si quedo bien, se me hace difícil escribir a Mokuro, uwu pero al final a mi me agrado, esta historia consta de un solo capitulo porque mi imaginación no da para algo más. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Pd… Amo el 6927 OwO

Pd, Gomene por los errores de ortografía jeje

**x-x-x-x-**

_,~La soledad no estar sin compañía… si no sentirse solo aun entre una multitud ~_

Soledad… si había alguien en el mundo que comprendía lo mucho que podía llegar a lastimar ese sentimiento, sin duda alguna era el guardián de la niebla de la familia Vongola. Mokuro Rokudo.

Un joven bien parecido de cabellos azulados y peculiares ojos bicolor se encontraba en un parque de noche, sentado sobre un columpio con la mirada completamente perdida en el inmenso cielo, un cielo despejado, oscuro y profundo. De cierto modo compara su ser con el cielo nocturno.

-Que tranquilidad- susurro a la nada

Su vida no había sido nada sencilla hasta el momento, vaya se sabe de sobra que no hay existencia alguna que no tenga que pasar por cosas difíciles a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo el destino se había ensañado con él. Desde niño permaneció solo soportando una serie de experimentos realizados en su cuerpo por personas a las que nunca les importo que le pudiera pasar, personas que solo lo veían como un objeto… fue como poco a poco fue perdiendo todo esperanza en el mundo, en las personas, en todo. Y realmente, ¿Se le podía culpar?

Aunque ni siquiera dios haría a alguien sufrir tanto sin darle una razón para permanecer en el mundo, a pesar de ser una persona fría con los demás tenía amigos a quienes consideraba su familia, no era de las personas que lo demostrara pero ellos lo sabían y con eso bastaba.

Y aun así podía sentir como algo le hacía falta para poder seguir.

Quito su vista del cielo al sentir que alguien se acercaba a donde estaba, se trataba de una pequeña silueta con cabellos castaños la cual reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de su "jefe", Tsunayoshi Sawada, el decimo de la familia Vongola.

-No son horas para que un niño ande solo por el parque- comento cuando el castaño estuve frente a él.

-Pero si no estoy solo, acaso, ¿no estás tú aquí?- pregunto Tsuna mientras se sentaba en el columpio que se encontraba a lado del peliazul y empezaba a balancearse.

Mokuro se levanto y colocándose frente al menor hizo que este detuviera el columpio, acerco en poco sus rostros.

-Es más peligroso para usted estar cerca de mí que solo, Tsunayoshi-kun- comento con un ligero tono de malicia en la voz.

-Todo lo contrario. Mokuro, a tu lado me siento seguro - el castaño sonrió al decir esas palabras

No espera que el menor se sintiera de ese modo tomando en cuenta que siempre le había dicho que algún día se apoderaría de su cuerpo para eliminar a la mafia, mas sin embargo no sabía exactamente el porqué, pero aquella frase había hecho que su corazón diera un minúsculo sobresalto.

_~Por un instante una sonrisa sincera puede eliminar la soledad de un corazón~_

La sonrisa del decimo Vongola tuvo ese efecto en el guardián de la niebla, quien al darse cuenta de aquello se alejo y comenzó a caminar, después de todo no sería ridículo si el lobo terminara encariñado con la oveja?

-¿Adónde vas?- se escucho preguntar a la voz del menor al ver que su guardián se alejaba

-Eso no le importa, Tsunayoshi-kun- contesto sin detener su caminar

-¿Tanto miedo le tienes a la compañía de alguien más?- interrogo el menor

Mokuro se detuvo, permaneció quieto y en silencio por unos instantes.

-¿Miedo?, Kufufufu~- se pregunto a sí mismo con sarcasmo en voz baja.

Que ridiculez!, era imposible que el sintiera algo como eso, alguien que desde el comienzo había estado solo ya no añora la compañía de alguien, no siente afecto por su semejantes, mucho menos le podía tener miedo a las personas, no podían hacerle más daño del que ya le habían causado… estar con alguien le daba igual.

-Por supuesto que no es eso, me agrada estar solo- comento sin voltear a ver a Tsuna.

Se disponía a irse del lugar no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con su jefe, apenas había dado dos pasos cuando pudo sentir dos brazos rodeando su cintura con fuerza. Para su sorpresa el menor lo estaba abrazando.

-Eso es mentira, y lo sabes muy bien- se podía detectar la tristeza en la voz de Tsuna

Separo de su cuerpo aquellos brazos, la calidez que había producido ese abrazo le irritaba bastante, su corazón latía más rápido, de nuevo tuvo la sensación de que toda la soledad de su interior podía desaparecer y eso no lo permitiría, hacerlo equivalía a quitar la defensa que lo protegía del mundo entero, se negaba rotundamente a quedar expuesto y menos frente a un simple niño que nunca comprendería su sentir.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, se está tomando demasiada confianza….y eso no me agrada-

Volteo a ver al castaño, este no decía nada, solo estaba mirándole fijamente a los ojos, su mirada era diferente a la de siempre, esta vez poseía valentía, coraje, y no solo era la mirada en si todo la actitud del niño era así en esos momentos muy diferente a la usual.

-¿Puedo saber la razón de su especial preocupación por mi?- interrogo el joven de ojos bicolor

-La razón es simple…eres alguien muy importante en mi vida- un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del decimo

-¿Importante?- repitió el mayor con tono engreído en su voz – Yo no creo ser importante para nadie-

-Estas equivocado, para mi….no, no solo para mí, sino para Chrome-chan y tus amigos lo eres, no creo que pidiéramos vivir sino estas-

-Kufufufu~, no esperaba oír este tipo de confesiones de parte del decimo-

Al parecer no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que Tsunayoshi le digiera, o si le interesaba lo disimulaba bien. No quería ser importante para nadie ni tener a alguien importante, la soledad en la que se había encerrado era lo mejor…aunque doliera tanto.

-Si eso era todo, yo me voy- de empezó a despedir

-Mokuro… déjame salvarte de esa soledad!- pronuncio con fuerza el menor

Vaya, esa noche el decimo Vongola no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Acercándose al castaño coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de este, ligeramente revolvió sus cabellos y dirigió la vista al cielo.

-No puedo ser salvado, ese sentimiento es tan grande y profundo como el cielo de noche-

Sin previo aviso Tsuna abrazo a Mokuro hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del contrario, sabía que en ocasiones las acciones dicen más que las palabras, deseaba que su guardián de la niebla percibiera el mensaje que le intentaba enviar. _"Te salvare de ese cielo tan oscuro". _

Involuntariamente Mokuro correspondió al abrazo, estrechaba fuerte al menor, era difícil de explicar…una confortable sensación de calor lo recorría por dentro, una calma inundaba su ser, se sentía completo tanto que un sonrisa sincera, como no la había mostrado hace mucho tiempo se dibujo en su rostro. Ojala pudieran estar abrazados para siempre.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto el peliazul

-Ya te lo dije, porque eres algo muy importante para mí- contesto separándose ligeramente del mayor.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, quizás tú seas como la estrella capaz de dar luz a mi oscuro cielo-

Se sorprendió por lo que acababa de pronunciar, eso solo debió quedarse en un pensamiento, sin embargo no se arrepentía de lo que acaba de decir.

-Kufufufu~ no puede ser, me escuche demasiado cursi- comento entre pequeñas risitas.

El castaño se paró de puntitas, acercando sus rostros poso un leve beso en los labios del mayor.

-Quiero ser esa estrella- su rostro se tinto de color rojo debido a ese inocente beso.

Mokuro no había quedado del todo conforme tan solo con eso, con una mano tomo la barbilla del menor y junto sus labios de nuevo en un nuevo beso, llevo su otra mano a la cintura del castaño jalando hacia él para profundizar aun más el acto. Después de unos segundos separo sus labios para tomar aire, vio el rostro de Tsuna, más rojo no podía estar, le gustaba verlo de esa forma, deseaba darle otro beso, al final opto por abrazarlo colocando su barbilla sobre la cabeza del pequeño Vongola.

-Gracias, Tsunayoshi-kun…mi pequeña estrella- susurro con tal voz que apenas si había sido escuchado.

El decimo Vongola había logrado lo imposible…desaparecer la soledad que invadía a Mokuro, todo lo que necesita era darse cuenta que en este mundo nadie está completamente desamparado, habrá algo importante por lo cual seguir adelante.

"_Aun en la más oscura y profunda soledad puede brillar una cálida luz"_

**x-x-x-x**

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, ^^ se aceptan tomatazos, dulces, críticas constructivas de todo xD**

**Esto pensando escribir un Tsuna x Gokudera..pero no se jeje ..primero debería terminar mis otras historias ewe … **

**En fin, de nuevo gracias por leer ;D**


End file.
